Den Sista Stridens Tårar
by firewhiz
Summary: Det är Harry Potters begravning. Finns det något sett att få honom till livet igen? Oneshot. Var snälla det är min första FanFiction! Började skriva denna innan DH kommit ut. Kommentera!


**Den sista stridens tårar**

"Avada kedavra" hördes någon skrika långt bortom den slutliga striden.

Ginny vände sig om så fort hon hörde någon skrika dom hemska orden och såg sin älskade långsamt falla till marken!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Det var Harry Potters begravning.

Det var väldigt mycket folk på begravningen.

Det hade kommit trollkarlar och häxor från hela världen för att hylla Pojken som överlevdes död.

Han som dödade Voldemort!

För när Voldemort kastade Avada Kedavra mot Harry så använde Harry all sin kraft till att göra en skyddsbesvärjelse samtidigt som han sköt iväg avada kedavra.

Voldemort träffades av Harrys besvärjelse och dog… men Harrys skyddsbesvärjelse var inte stark nog så även han dog.

_Den slutliga striden är över…_

Längst fram satt hela familjen Weasley, med Ginny, som grät så mycket att hon skakade, som satt i sin yngsta brors trygga famn.

Även på honom kunde man se några tårar falla ner då och då.

På Rons andra sida satt Hermione och grät tyst med huvudet vilande i händerna.

_Den gyllene trion är splittrad…_

Man kunde också se Fred och Georges tårar falla.

Molly och Arthur satt och höll om varandra medan deras tårar föll i takt.

För först gången på länge kunde man se Percy sitta tillsammans med resten av familjen Weasley… han fällde inga tårar, men i hans ögon kunde man se något blänka då och då, men så fort det syntes torkade han bort det med skjortärmen.

Charlie var också där, han hade inte träffat Harry så många gånger som han velat men dom gångerna dom hade träffades kunde han inget annat än beundra hans mod och hans kärleksfullhet mot Ginny.

Även Bill var där med Fleur Delacour som sällskap, hon satt och viskade för sig själv samma ord om och om igen "Vila i frid 'Arry… Vila i frid."

_Pojken som överlevde är död…_

Bakom familjen Weasley satt resten av fenixordens medlemmar som fortfarande var vid liv.

Bland annat Remus Lupin och Nymphadora Tonks som satt med tårar i ögonen och händerna ihop flätade.

I Remus värld var det som att förlora James igen.

Alastor Moody satt och torkade sitt magiska öga med en servett han hade förlorat ena ögat men inte tårkanalerna.

_Mörkrets Herre har förintas…_

Alla som gick på Hogwarts samtidigt som Harry var också där, förutom vissa Slytherin elever…(gissa varför dom inte var där!)

På nästan alla kinder kunde man se några tårar rinna.

_Magins värld har börjat leva…_

Till allas förvåning var också familjen Dursley där.

En tår föll sakta ner för Petunias kind, kanske hon inte hatade honom med hela sitt hjärta.

Dudley och Vernon såg båda uttråkade ut.

Inte glada… Bara uttråkade.

_Leva, efter en lång tid i mörker…_

En liten trollkarl som ingen visste vad han hette reste sig upp och började tala.

"Harry Potter, alla vi som är här har hört det namnet sägas många gånger.

Alla trollkarlar och häxor i hela världen har hört hans historia."

Trollkarlen suckade djupt sedan fortsatte han.

"Om den hemska oktober natten 1981 då han överlevde Avada Kedavra besvärjelsen men förlorade båda sina föräldrar."

"Eller sitt första år på Hogwarts när han räddade "De Vises Sten" från att beslagtas av självaste Ni-Vet-Vem! Tänk vad som skulle ha hänt om han inte gjorde det"

Trollkarlen ryste till och fortsatte sedan.

"Under sitt andra år öppnades "Hemligheternas Kammare" än en gång och många mugglarfödda förstelnades. Då vann han över Slytherins basilisk och räddade en flicka från ett hemskt öde…"

Vid dom orden kunde man höra Ginnys snyftningar över hela begravningen.

"Han började sitt tredje år på Hogwarts och fick höra att Sirius Black, en hemsk massmördare, hade rymt från Azkaban.

Sedan senare på året får han reda på att Sirius Black är hans gudfar och är oskyldig, och räddar honom från ca 100 dementorer med en ända patronus besvärjelse."

"Fjärde året börjar och Harry blir utvald att tävla som Hogwarts deltagare, tillsammans med Cedric Diggory, i Turneringen I Magisk Trekamp utan att ha anmält sig.

Efter sista uppgiften i turneringen så får han se Du-vet-vem återuppstå och se honom döda Cedric och sedan möter han Du-vet-vem i en trollkarlsduell och klarar sig där ifrån vid liv."

"Ja… vad kan man säga om hans femte år… Nästan ingen trodde på honom att han hade stått öga mot öga med Du-vet-vem. I slutet av året åker han och fem andra ungdomar till mysterieavdelningen på ministeriet och mötte ni-vet-vem och tolv av hans anhängare. Dom kom lindrigt undan."

"Sjätte året började och slutet kom fort Harry såg en av sina egna lärare mörda rektorn Albus Dumbledore…"

"Under vad som skulle vara hans sjunde år så sökte han och hans vänner, trollkarlen kollade hastigt mot Ginny, Ron och Hermione och fortsatte sedan tala, efter något som skulle döda Ni-vet-vem, sedan tror jag att alla vet vad som hände…"

_Mörker som en viss person har satt stop på…_

Efter begravningen var det en middag i kråkboet för dom som hade stått Harry närmast.

Det första Ginny hade gjort var att rusa upp i sitt rum… Ingen visste vad hon gjorde där…

_Ska dom tappa hoppet om att få sin hjälte tillbaka…_

Molly Weasley hade som vanligt gjort en middag som man sent skulle glömma.

Till och med Ginny kom ner från sitt rum för att äta lite och i handen höll hon ett kort på henne och Harry som hade tagits strax innan han dog… Det var fullt med tårar på det.

När Ron sträckte sig fram för att ta en till kycklingklubba (hans 14:e) när hände något som dom sent skulle glömma…

_Eller finns det något sätt att han ska komma till liv…_

Ett ljust rosa sken kom ut från allas kroppar och rörde sig sakta upp mot himlen…

Och man kunde se rosa ljus komma från alla möjliga platser i hela England.

Alla som var på kråkboet reste sig upp och kollade up mot himlen.

Alla var som förstenade, tills ett litet blått ljus syntens på himlen och ljuset kom bara närmare och närmare kråkboet tillslut var det så nära att man kunde urskilja vad det var innanför det där ljuset.

Det var en pojke, nej en ung man men rufsigt svart hår, ett par rund glasögon som satt framför ett par klar gröna ögon och på pannan, knappt synligt på grund av allt hår som hängde ner i ansiktet, fanns ett ärr format som en blixt.

_Kärleken är den starkaste kraften…_

"Harry" Ginny rusade fram och kastade sig i Harrys starka armar med ett leende på läpparna. "Men hur är det möjligt? Jag såg ju dig dö!"

Harry besvarade leendet och svarade "Om jag ska vara ärlig så har jag ingen aning, det sista jag minns är att jag var där uppe" Han pekade mot himlen "och pratade men Sirius och mina föräldrar, och sen såg jag något rosa när jag kollade ner mot er här nere sen blev allt svart och nu så står jag här, livs levande"

_Den kan övervinna döden!_


End file.
